A Fatal Myth
by The wolf and the platypus
Summary: What's happens when a spark ignites a fire that can change everything. Three years after Chris's departure, Sonic has found his old partner Shadow alive but under the influence of Eggman. But when sonic also must confront a newcomer, one so powerful it may the death of our blue hero. (CH. 1 FIXED)
1. Chapter 1 Alive If Not Well

**First charter fixed, or at Least I hope so.**

**Sup, We're the Wolf and the Platypus this is our very first fanfic**.

On the edge of the city, the sun shines on a new day.

It's been three years since the whole gang last saw Chris.

There hasn't been any raids from eggman for a while. Just a few minor raids but that's just it. But these years have gone "smoothly" for our blue hero.

Heh, hilarious.

First off Amy no longer constantly chases him like she use to, he snapped at her really bad two years back and hasn't seen her since then. Then, he decided to isolate himself from everyone including his friends. It's been very different since Chris left back to earth. Peaceful yet, lonely.

"What's happened, did Chris leave us alone on purpose, deliberately taking the bond that held us together?" Sonic questioned to himself. He prepared to leave, not caring where he went But an explosion rumbled at his feet. "Jeez, Eggman has a way to catch you at a bad time." Sonic spoke to himself.

Frustrated, he ran to observe the scene of the crime. When he arrived to the city, it turned out that a handful of eggbots were pulling off a military weapons heist.

"Hey, scumbags!", he roared. They turn their attention to the voice but saw nothing.

Without warning, he came from behind and slammed the bot with the weapons crate using his charged rush.

"I'm only gonna ask this once, where's your boss?!" He demanded.

They respond with a robotic voiceover "Threat detected, combat mode engaged." And with that they began firing at him. "Wrong answer." he growled.

There are four bots, the first one he blows through it, piercing through its chest. The second one, he speed punches it with a finishing blow, making it's head fly right off. Third one gets uppercut, sending it flying up in the air and once it comes down, sonic catches it then swings the robot to the wall, crashing him to many pieces.

Last one, he jumps and kicks him that causes it to fall on it's back. Sonic gets on top of it and punches rapidly that it leaves a hole six feet deep and 10 feet wide.

"That was easy, what's missing is eggman to coming here and start monologuing about himself." Sonic wonders. "He's either planning something big or he sent someone to confront me inste-AHH." He was interrupted by a dropkick to the head. It only took him a couple of seconds to get back on his feet, he was in shock at what he saw before him.

"Shadow!?" He said just before he was knocked out cold. The black hedgehog was about to finish him off but was notified by a familiar voice comming through a wrist telecom.

"That's enough Shadow, we need him alive to witness my true ultimate plan!" said the deranged voice.

"Yes sir." He grabbed the blue hedgehog by the arms and sped away with him to the headquarters.

Ten minutes after being neutralized by Shadow.

When Sonic came to he was greeted by the egg shaped man.

"Ahhh, Sonic the hedgehog, I've been expecting you." The man smirked about the plan. "I was beginning to think that you were overwhelmed by Shadow, I'm surprised." Sonic struggled to get out of Shadows grip.

"SHADOW! Why are you doing this I thought you were my friend!" Shadow showed no emotions.

"As of now shadow will be in my custody not speaking to any of you or your pathetic friends. He will never feel again." Eggman laughed in full insanity.

Sonic's face was filled with anger. "Let me go or I'll - Sonic was cut off by two robots grabbing him and covering his mouth. Shadow went next to egg man. Egg man did a pretend yawn

"Right now I have no use of you, put him in the chambers, Eggman faced to Sonic " I'll have use to you later." He grinned as he turned his chair to the opposite direction.

-

Meanwhile, in the less than friendly part of the city.

Tails, the former brains of the used-to-be-outfit. If there's anything Tails has been it's depressed. Ever since Cosmo, it's like he died inside and the three years of mostly solitary living doesn't help. He now lives in an apartment, living off on selling repaired and improved electronics to various stores. He's on his way home and. he thinks to himself, "Despite everything that has happen wish that the team stayed together, so as to keep on helping others."

When he gets there and into his room he notices that his door is more than a crack open. He pulls out his blaster and opens the door slowly. As he gets closer he here sounds, like someone trying to scoop something out of a tin can. Too right! Because he checks the corner and he can barely see someone eating his can of beans. Just when flicks the switch on his blaster to charged blast mode and he first takes a breath just before he turns and says, "FREEZE!"

To his bewilderment, he's gone. Just when he turns off and puts away his blaster he hears…

"Well Hi!", the voice said.

The voice to see that he is a she!

"Whoa! Don't play with that gun kid, or you'll lose a limb." Said the female hedgehog. She is Lavender purple, she seem to be a young adult, wearing a black t-shirt , jeans, sneakers, and her quills are short but seemingly slicked back.

"I hope you don't mind but as you can see that I let myself in your groovy home, oh and I helped myself to some beans." Said the rather uncanny hedgehog.

"What are you doing here", demanded Tails.

"Whoa first of all, rude, don't even welcome me, and second I came to warn you about something... or someone." She said

Tails couldn't describe it, but he felt compelled to listen to this rather uncanny character.

"Ok, but first tell me who are you" said the fox boy.

"Oh! Where are my Manners? My name is Hell", she said. "Hell?" Tails said confused.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" she asked forcefully. He shook his head.

She began to talk like she was in a job interview, "Well I'm a Mobian born in the Southern hemisphere of the planet, I've mastered all known weapons on the planet, I've trained in all of known fighting styles, I've also served in the Mobian army, (now she is yelling) I've fought in two wars, I've killed over 1396 men, AND IT KEEPS GETTING FUNNIER WITH EVERY SINGLE KILL I COMMIT NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK...(she is now speaking normally) do you think I'm to be taken seriously?"

Tails has backed up at least three feet, fearing that this individual may be a bit unstable. "Ok well, I guess so. Now maybe you want to tell me who or what it is I should supposedly be worried about?" the fox asked thinking that whatever it is, it's probably no worse than Eggman.

"Does the name Mek' Orot mean anything to you?" She asked.

"No, why?" Tails responded.

She goes and opens the refrigerator and asks, "No beer?"

He responds with, "I don't drink, despite my depression, never could get into alcohol."

She says, "Well anyway this guy, this **freak. ** I've heard stories about him. There's nothing to his origin: no records, no paintings, no footnotes, no archieves of any kind, other than being a myth which has only his name. But I know that he's one nasty piece of work. I know that he's is so powerful, I don't think even your blue pal can beat him."

Then Tails asked, "Wait how do you know this guy even exist if you never seen him. If he's a myth hpw do you know he exists?"

"I hooked my cell to one of the satellites, knowledge from serving the army, and this is what I found." She tells him.

The image on her phone is a bit bright and blurry but it shows that an object leaving a green energy trail.

"And gets this", Hell says, "it's speed is at mach 3."

Tails didn't know what to say, she could be right and he is too powerful.

"We've got to find sonic!" Tails exclaimed.

"Already did", Hell says looking out the window.

When he looks out the window he sees that Sonic is on the city's jumbotron as Eggman's prisoner, an obvious attempt at taunting and challenging. The citizens below couldn't help but watch.

"Knowing that Knuckles may not be listening, I'll leave this message to Tails!" Eggman states on the TV. "As you can clearly see, my superior mind has finally found a way to capture the hedgehog known as Sonic. If his so called companions really care about him then they will come and attempt to save him...Oh, and you could try and bring help but I doubt it will matter." He says grinning then the transmission ends and the Jumbotron retutns to its advertisements.

Tails says, "Time to round up the boys."

As they head to the airline an old hangar located by Downtown by riding Hell's speed bike they talk about the hidden figure.

"If he's going mach 3 where is he now?" Tails asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, he stop 100 miles from here, that image was from this morning." said Hell.

"You mean he's been there waiting?" asked Tails.

"Oh yeah, and it looks like he's gonna stay there until he makes his move." Hell finishes.

When they arrive to the airport, they head to the hangar, and inside was the X-Tornado.

"I haven't used this in a while." He says happily.

When he gets to the pilot seat he sees that Hell is trying to take the pilot seat too.

"Oh come on fox boy let me drive!" whined Hell.

"Oh no! No one drives this but me and me only." Tails scolded

Hell holds up her fist and says, "Rock, paper, scissors." Tails humors her and holds up his fist too. 1, 2, 3, Boom. Tails won, Rock to scissors.

"NO one ever picks rock first." he boast. She goes to the back seat all grumpy like. The cockpit closes, he fires up the engines and takes off. to find another friend of his.

-

On Angel Island

For the past three years Knuckles has resigned t back to guarding the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. Though he, on occasion, has spent time on thinking on what could have been. Every now and then he drifts into sleep, but this time he's having a nightmare. He sees that he is dragging himself on the streets of the city, but it's destroyed.

The buildings are on fire and smoke envelopes the sky. Knuckles tries to get up, but feels a sharp pain in his legs. He looks back and sees that he's been severely crippled, his legs when he check for more wounds he sees that he's bleeding from his gut. When he turns around he sees the corpse of Tails.

"Tails no!", he yelled. Then he forces himself to limp on one leg, which still hurts unbelievably.

He goes to the body of his friend and is horrified by how he was left but looks around. Sonic's hand is sticking out of the rubble from a fallen building, and when he oversees downtown, there are dead bodies and destruction everywhere.

Suddenly someone grabs him by the neck then turns to face him. He appears to be a hedgehog, but is seemed to be blackened. He raises his fist as to punch Knuckles in the face in the face but holds it. He gives a menacing grin, then his fist opens and a green energy manifest in his hand and blasts it in Knuckles face.

"AAAAHHHH!", he yells and wakes up in breathing rapidly.

**This the end for now. Hope this is better than last time, ew talk abou t disorganized.**


	2. Chapter 2: New and Old threats

**Hey ya'll here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy :)**

Knuckles has never been so horrified in his life. He tried reassure himself that it was all just a dream, but why did it felt so real? At that moment he spots a familiar aircraft headed towards the island. It's Tails! When they land, things take a turn from an awkward situation to an emotional tailspin.

They already stand in a awkward trance, feeling like fate has picked one hell of day to reunite them.

"So, are gonna talk or are we just gonna give each other goo goo eyes all day?", Hell Remarks.

"So listen we have a problem that will lead and maybe solve an even bigger one and i could use your help!", Tails stated almost demanding. Clearly an attempt to break the awkward silence.

Knuckles, offended by what seems that his friend is only not trying to catch up properly, but is also just demanding him, despite the fact they haven't seen each other in a long time.

"You know what!? I ain't got time to be helping you. So why don't you just you leave and take your bimbo friend with you", he angrily yelled.

The bimbo comment is what put Hell on the edge.

Hell did not appreciate Knuckle's comment, in fact, she snapped and without warning she charged at him. Knuckles goes into his battle stance, but she goes behind him by sliding between his legs, then does a sweep kick that causes him to fall on his back. Knuckles frustrated, rolls back on his feet and charges towards her and throws three punches, but to no avail, she dodges all of them, then she runs at him and uses his knee as a ramp, she jumps on his knee as a boost of 4 feet of air and kicks him in the face.

"She may not be excessivly strong as him, but she is definately more skilled!" Tails thought to himelf.

She pins him with her foot, "Don't call me that.", she scolds him.

"I can't beleive it a woman defeted me!", Knuckles thought. He yells, "Get off me you b-,"

"HEY!" Interupted Tails, and the two turn to him.

"First of all, Hell, would you please kindly let my friend go?", he asked. She steps back and walks off as to shake away her anger.

"I'm okay, I just need a minute." she said.

Tails lends a hand to Knuckles, who's coughing for air from Hell's submission hold, but he only slaps it away.

"Second of all Knuckles, we didn't come all this way to brawl with you. We came because we really need your help." Tails says.

"I've already told you i'm not helping you with crap,what makes you thimk I would help you now?" he sneered.

"Because if you don't not only will Sonic's life be in danger, but all of mobius will be." he says grimly.

Knuckles had a quick flash back of his nightmare of the metro turned to an Inferno. He hesitated at first but then says, "I'll help you one one condition." Tails replied, "Name it."

"Keep that female away from me." he hatefuly states.

Meanwhile at the Doctor's ship flying high above the city, Sonic is being held captived inside the holding chambers. He awakes to see only the usual tech of Eggman held him in his laser bar cell. He looks arounfd for an escape route. He hears the door opening and turns to see his foe and former friend.

"Well, Now what? Are gonna kill me, humliate me, torture, tease, bully, gloat, and/or give a speech worths of a monoluge, in which case you've given me this more times than I care to remember.", Sonic says mockfully.

"Oh no, this is the plan is so great, I couldn't make a better one if tried for years.", he said with a smirk. "And it involves a bargain."

Sonic is now confused, why in the world would he make a deal with him? "Come on, what do you have that I want?", he asks.

He pulls out a green triangle shaped device the size of a phone. He then press the button on it and spoke into it an d said, "Report to containment cell A-1."

"Calling one of your new tools to try and torture me eh Fatboy?", Sonic remarks.

"New, no, tool, yes, Torture, maybe. I think you'll like to see this one.", he grins.

The doors open to reveal somone standing in it, the position he seems to be in makes him hard to to see, on account of lack of lighting. When he moves next to Eggman, Sonic was hoping that what happened to him earlier was just his imagination, or maybe the effect of being hit on the head. But no, it was real, for the one that Eggman has summond was Shadow, but there was one strange thing about him, he didn't have that frowning expression on his face, in fact he had no expression at all, like blank, midless, he knew something was up. He wanted to see if this was one of Eggman's tricks.

"What you do Eggman, made a clone, robot with fake skin over endoskeleton, or one you made yourself?", Sonic asks doubtfully.

"Oh no, this really is Shadow, you see, he made it out of that implosion.", Eggman begins to explain his hypothisis. "He merely was lost in space, in the cluster of debris caused by the events that took place, until by some sort of turn of events, I guess one of the clusters was going really fast, taking him along and bringing him back to Mobius, because I found in a crater he made from reentry."

"That's impossible, even he could'nt survive all that out there, let alone starvation and dehydration.", Sonic says.

"What does it matter, If you see this here little doo-hickey I created", He shows Sonic a little device on the back of Shadow's head as small as shirt button glowing LED green, "This is connected directly to his cerebral cortex, allowing me full control of his every move, observe." Hethen pulls out the device that he uses to control Shadow , presses the button and says, "Cut yourself and Destroy the robot gaurds."

Shadow then turns his attention to the three gaurds defending Sonic's containment cell, dashes through the guards and they spontaneously explode, then Shadows picks up a sharp piece of the metal debris and gives himself a good gash on his arm. Sonic can tell that Eggman's theory may be true, Shadow has gotten stronger and only gets that strong when he has experienced and endured the endeavor.

"Very good Shadow, now fix that wound, we don't want you to make a mess of yourself now do we?", Eggman says smugfully.

Now Sonic realizes that he can't fight Shadow if he wanted to, he's gotten a lot stornger to the point where he can't fight him in his own.

"Now you realize that I really do this time, got you right where I want you.", Eggman says. " I also have more of those mind-control devices, but I won't use them on you or your friends I assure you, I've got better plans for you."

"What do you want Eggman!?", Sonic demands.

"You'll have to wait untill your friends get here", he says.

"Incoming aircraft.", the ship announces.

"Which won't be long at all.", He says insidiously.

Outside the Robotnik aircraft, The team and their newest yet crazy ally, riding the X-Tornado, are closing in on Eggman's battleship. The three try to understand what could Eggman possibly want from them.

"Who cares if it makes no sense to call us out like this? It'll be his downfall, teaming us all up like this.", Knuckles says.

"Then again, It's not like his plans ever pan out so this shouldn't really be suprising", Tails states

"Um, Hello, aren't we forgetting something, like I don't know the guy who is waiting in who knows wher around the city?", Hell yells abruptly.

"Who are you talking about?" Knuckles asked.

"I told your two-tailed friend here that there is some new hedgehog out there somewhere waiting, and he is more powerful than anyone you've faced. So forget fat boy and lets look for him.", Hell says impaitently.

"We are not taking orders from a some merc with an attitude.", Knuckles spats at her.

"Do you want me to humiliate you again, because I will do it!", She yells at him.

"HEY, thats enough!", Tails yells, they both piped down. "Hell, if what you say is true and this Mek'Orot is as possible as you say, then we need all the help we can get."

"Fine, but does it bother any one that Lardo has your friend andhe seems to actually be in trouble?", She remarks.

Tails knew she was right, Sonic would normally break out of any situation that Eggman puts him in, but there hasn't been any response from Sonic.

Knuckles Began to think about his dream, what was that thing he saw, he remembers that Shadow resembled Sonic, but this creature resembled Shadow, yet something more.

**I'll leave it here, let me know what you think. II'll upload more sooner. Let me know about my Oc and the new character will most likely be in the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3: I Am

Hey everyone I'm back, here's the new chapter but a side note to Christian Ape99, I appreciate the offer of the use of your OC's but I wish to write my fanfic with what I've got, but though they sound really interesting I might use them in future projects, but I need to discuss them with you, and no I don't find Chris Thorndyke girly. Disclaimer: I don't Own any of the Sonic Characters, just the two OC's, Enjoy!

The reunited team and their new ally are heading towards the Eggman battleship and it's the size of an aircraft carrier, their coming on its port side. The heros, riding the X-Tornado with Tails as the pilot, Hell as the Co-pilot and Knuckles as the passenger, are trying to find a safe way in, what's strange is that Eggman isn't sending any of his robots to fight them.

"Okay, it seems that the ship's hangar won't open unless something is going out and Eggman isn't responding to our arrival.", Tails says.

"How about we use this to get us in?", Hell states menacingly while pulling out some sort of object in her hand.

Tails looks at Hell to see what she's holding a long-rage detonation grenade, and tails knows that this particular model has a 30-foot blast radius.

"WHOAH! What are you doin!? Put that away, what are you nuts!?", Tails yells at her.

"She is gonna get us killed Tails! Where did you get that?", Knuckles yells.

"Oh come on guys, the hangar won't open and we have to get in somehow. And I had it in my pockets.", She reminds them.

Tails knows that she's right, so he thinks for a minute and sees that the hull has an air vent that the can use to get in the ship with the X-Tornado.

"Alright we'll go with your plan, just let me get aligned enough so you can throw it that air vent." Tails says reluctantly as he points out the target vent, knowing that one will pull the grenade into it.

He flies over the hull and angles himself a bit to get a good shot of the ship. He opens the ships cockpit for Hell to reach out and throw the explosive. She gets up and sticks her head out. She scans her target, gets a feel for the wind speed. The wind is very strong, so she first presses the button on the grenade, causing it to beep to signify that it's armed, throws it to the right of the X-Tornado, the wind blows it to the left and it comes across the vent and gets sucked into it, and it is now on the vent grate, waiting to be detonated.

"Woo hoooo! Nailed it!", Hell exclaimed, proud of her accuracy. She then sits back down and Tails closes the cockpit door.

Tails flies away just enough to get clear of the blast radius. She then pulls the detonator to trigger the device, but before she has a chance, the hangar opens up as if to invite them in.

"Maybe Eggman is trying to prevent damage to his ship.", Tails thought to himself.

Knuckles notices the hangar, "Hey, the hangar is open we can just fly in there-"

"Too late this is more fun!", Hell says as she presses the button and the explosion creates a hole in the hull big enough for them to get in.

"Was that really necessary, you friggin psychopath!?", Knuckles yells at her.

"You bet it was, Mr. Ham-hands!", Hell replies.

"Either way, we have a way in, besides the hangar may be a trap." Tails says.

Tails then flies into the hole. When he gets inside he realizes that they're in a massive robotics-facility, almost as big as a hangar with a wide testing field for prototypes. Tails sets the ship down and powers it down. The team hops out and notice ten man-sized, metal cases in front of them.

"What are these?", Knuckles asks.

"Your Tests.", Eggman says, alerting the team.

The team turns around to see him on the upper railing that is used for spectating the prototypes.

"Eggman, where is Sonic!?", Knuckles demands.

"Where are you keeping him!?", Tails demands as well.

"My my, the Sonic team without Sonic. Tails, It's been a while, I sense that some of your brilliance has faded away through time. Knuckles, I see you haven't changed a bit. Oh, who do we have here, a new recruit, and a female no less. My aren't you the stunning creature.", Eggman remarks at the three.

"Flattery will get you nowhere buddy, don't think sweet talkin on my looks works on me.", Hell replies

"I was referring to the damage you caused to my ship, you've got some skills there.", Eggman corrects.

"Oh, well that kind of complementing also doesn't work on me either, but thank you though." Hell remarks.

"Before we get into the pleasantries, I want to see how your fighting skills can still hold up after three years of boring peace, Attack!", Eggman says, activating the what's inside the metal cases.

The team get in their battle stances, Tails pulls out his blaster while floating with his tails, Knuckles puts up his fists, and Hell pulls two combat blades.

Out come out the metal cases came ten robots that are similar to Eggmans previous infiltration designs, but more up to date.

Varied combat robots, two that can convert to aviation robots, to heavy weapons and armor robots, two robots with enhanced speed, two stealth capable robots with light-bending camouflage, and two melee robots armed with both blunt and blade weapons.

The team get into their battles stances. They are immediately surrounded by the machines as if waiting for their move.

"Alright ladies, if we're gonna do this. Then were gonna have to work together.", says Hell.

"Yeah, like we should listen to a mentally unstable mercenary.", Knuckles retorts.

Hell doesn't appreciate this comment, "I swear, if you keep calling me anything that refers to me being crazy I'll-"

"Can we do this another time!? Knuckles, shes right, we have to work together. Hell, you take the camo and melee bots, Knuckles, take the heavy bots, and I'll handle the speed and jet bots." Tails suggests

Hesitant at first, they all agree and engage their opponents, Hell faces the melee bots fist, on they try to strike her with a night-stick like weapon and their combat blade but she keeps dodging them, they are beginning to flank Hell on both sides and just when they decide to hit her with the blunt weapons in unison, then she pulls out two alloy batons that had a button on each from her leg holster hidden beneath her pants, she presses the buttons and they become longer and a half disc shape forms at the ends and the batons become two axes and slices the blunt weapons in half, rendering useless. She then begins to dodge them as if to tease them. They fallback to let the camos try and attack her with these razor sided arms, since their movement is hard for hell to keep track of because of their light bending camouflage, she feels a sharp pain on her arm, then her hip, and her back. Then the robots decide to finish her by combining with the melee and charge at her at both sides, but she remembers the game of chicken, and jumps causing the camo-melee robots to impale each other in their chest core, causing them to explode.

Tails is trying to deal with the two jet bots and two speed bots, but after seeing what Hell has attempted, he decides to improvise. He tries to shake the jet bot with his flying ability, he manages to have one of the jet bots facing him, hoping for the other jet bot to come, the speed bot appears instead making it more difficult for him, but he notices a ramp and pulls out his override hacking device, the two charge at him, but he dives down, the speed bot ramps up a collides on the jet bot. He uses the override to gain control over a speed bot, and he uses it as a vehicle, he rides it into a ramp and jumps off of it and it collides with the other jet bot.

Knuckles is being overwhelmed by the two heavy duty cyborgs. He jumps on one and rides his back. The second heavy cyborg aims Knuckles and begins two lock on to fire a rocket, but when fired Knuckles jumps off and the rockets destroys the cyborg. Then Knuckles lands near a crate containing sticky Grenades.

"Okay lets see how you like it.", he mutters as he takes a whole holster

He begins to sprint around the facility where as the cyborg begins to fir its chain guns at him. While Knuckles runs he triggers the detention sequence at ten seconds. When the cyborg's gun overheats, it stops firing and Knuckles throws the holter and the adhesive sticks to the cyborg's head. Knuckles begins to run, as he runs he sees an empty robot case, Tails, and Hell. He jumps and grabs them and dives into the empty case, causing to close. The cyborg explodes and destroys about a 15 foot radius.

When the smoke clears, the three come out the case.

"Gee, it was cramped in there. Thanks by the way.", Hell says

"Your saying thanks to me?", Knuckles asked surprised.

"Just because I'm a mercenary, doesn't mean I'm not grateful.", she tells him.

"Ok, don't mention it." He confirms.

"Yeah thanks, because it seems that explosion may have been a bit overkill.", Tails points out.

A fifth of the facility has been obliterated. The holster of grenades plus the fuel and ammunition the heavy cyborg contained made a nastier explosion than what Knuckles had anticipated.

"I had little time to think, the machine was getting out of hand.", He replies.

"And yet you three continue to destroy my ship. At least I know that you haven't lost your touch.", Eggman says.

"Enough, now tell us, where is Sonic?", Knuckles demands.

Eggman smirks as he pulls out the mind control device and presses the button on it, "Bring him in", he speaks into it. "That also brings me to another subject on the matter, and i believe you're gonna love this."

The door opens and Sonic is brought to them in both leg and handcuffs by none other than Shadow.

"What the hell is this, some sort of trick? He should be dead!", Knuckles says appalled.

"No, it's real, he's alive, not exactly well.", Sonic says. "Who's this?"

"I'm Just someone who came along for the ride", Hell replies.

"Sonic, are you okay?", Tails says concerned.

"Yeah, just dandy. Long time no see by the way.", Sonic says sarcastically.

"Excuse me, as much as i enjoy reunions, but would Sonic like to explain what I want and what his friends will get in return." Eggman rudely interrupts.

"Guys look, Shadow is extremely powerful and even faster than before, but Eggman is controlling him and can make Shadow take his own life in the blink of an eye if he wanted to and we'll be to slow to stop it. As much damage Shadow caused in the past, he has also help is in many battles, and I'll not leave to him die.", Sonic tells them.

The team thought about, he was right, they can't just leave him to die at the hands of Eggman. They were hesitant at first, but decided it was best to abide by it.

"Alright Eggman, what is it that you want?", Tails asks.

"You see, Shadow is not a hedgehog that is born, but made for purposes I couldn't figure out. In his blood flows DNA of Black Doom, but he isn't the only thing that was used to create him. I've recently discovered an anomaly in Shadow's blood. The reason he survived being lost in the vast and harsh reaches of space, is because his power formed a cocoon like aura that kept him safe until he landed back on Mobius.", Eggman explains.

"Wait you said you didn't know how he survived.", Sonic blurts out.

"I said 'who cares', it doesn't mean I didn't know.", He corrects him. "Shadow was able to do this because he possesses the DNA of a celestial being from this world, something very ancient. I'm sure your new friend here knows who this is."

Tails look back at Hell, she looks down as if she is thinking about the threat that she mentioned earlier haunts her.

"Mek'Orot.", She whispers.

"What?", Knuckles said.

"His name is Mek'Orot.", She says, almost like she's known the name for years.

"As much as I dug up in Mobius's history archives, there is nothing about him, only that he is a myth, a legend that was lost." Eggman says.

"So what do you want with him, what do you want with a person who most likely doesn't exist?", Tails asks.

"During a raid that Sonic attempted to thwart, Shadow recovered a device that was used to find powerful begins such as yourselves. This device detects DNA signatures, like a dog hunting and knows who it belongs to or who does it relate to given DNA.", Eggman pulls out a device that look like a mobile GPS and tosses it to them. "I've already given it Shadow's DNA, so you can get started, and when you find him, shoot this into the back of his head at his cerebral cortex.", he says as he tosses a hand gun like weapon to the three.

Sonic knows what the weapon does, "What, you want to control this guy?"

As soon as Hell hears this she goes ballistic and tries to get Eggman as the team holds her back, "NO,YOU CAN'T, HE IS TOO DANGEROUS, HE'LL KILL EVERYONE!"

Eggman lets Sonic loose and he dashes to Hell, "Woah, calm down what's the problem?", He asks

"Trust me, If He has control over him, Mobius doesn't stand a chance?", Hell warns him.

"So I take it you'll won't do it and Shadow's life has come to an end.", Eggman retorts.

"No, we'll do it, in fact we'll take these devices and go shall we? You guys fly.I'll run.

"Head for downtown, i hear he'll be close to it." He says with a smug.

"We'll talk when we get there.", Sonic tells the team.

45 minutes later in downtown, Tails lands the X-Tornado in his personal hanger. He palns to wait until Sonic gets here. Hell goes inside into the parts and tools locker and pulls out guitar sized case.

"Whoah what is that?", Tails asked.

"My Inventory.", Hell responds.

When she opens it on one side has an outfit along with attachments, and on the other side has guns and ammo. "Time to dress up for work.", she says. She begins to remove clothes and the guys are wondering what is she doing all bug-eyed.

"Enjoying the show boys?", she tells them.

"Sorry.", they say as they turn around.

She is now wearing a black tactical outfit with taser fists, her leg holsters with her alloy axes, and two gun holsters holding a mac-11 on the right and a scorpion submachine gun on the left, and a utility belt that varies ammo, grenades, and other gadgets.

When the boys turn around, they see that she really meant to dress up for "work".

"Question, why are dressed like this and armed to the teeth?", Tails asks.

"Lets just say, things are going to get nasty.", Hell tells him.

Just then sonic arrives.

"Ok, first off hey guys, long time no see.", Sonic properly greets them. He is so glad to see them again. "I wish it didn't have to be like this."

"It's good to see you to buddy", Tails says.

"Despite the circumstances, yes it is good to see you again.", Knuckles tells him.

"Who's this again?", Sonic refers to Hell.

"Hell, mercenary, assassin, and hero for hire, I accept thrills not cash.

"Okay, good to meet you, no2 tell me about who we're facing.

Hell is again slightly shakened, but gives Sonic the whole rundown on the creature they must bring back to Eggman.

"You seem to know quite a bit of info there.", Sonic tells her. "Do you know when he'll be in the city?"

"He's been waiting there since this morning.", she tells him, "He should be making his move any moment now."

They ended up waiting in the hangar for an hour and a half, and no sign of it.

"Maybe this guy doesn't exist after all.", Sonic suggests.

"No, he should be here, this doesn't make any sense.", she replies.

Someone in a trench coat and a hat, walks up to sonic, who is by the way eating a chili dog, and asks him, "Hey buddy aren't you Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yeah friend, and you are?", Sonic asks the man.

"A big fan, pleasure to meet you.", he sticks his hand out to shake.

As sonic is about shake the man's hand, Hell looks back at them and is alerted immediately and yells, "Sonic, no don't!"

"Why?", he already is holding his hand.

"It's him!", she says.

He looks back and faces the man, who is actually another hedgehog. He smiles menacingly and has made his hands grip like a vice that Sonic's hand feels like it's being crushed.

"Got cha'.", he says and flies off with the speed of a fighter jet, leaving a green trail of energy as he flies, heading towards the city. Sonic can't do anything but endure the killer grip of his hand..When he arrives to downtown central, he flings Sonic to the rooftop of a skyscraper .it and ends up on the second tp last floor fro the top.

They're in a office building, and Sonic feels like crap after being flung like so. The hedgehog is no longer wearing the hat or coat. He is green, with a the torso secondary fur like sonics but darker like Shadow's, black and yellow shoes, fingerless black gloves, but the striking resemblance is that face, like Shadow but more evil. His quills are like Sonic's but has a white stripe going the top of his eyes, all the way to his back, a sergeant insignia on each of his arms and the phalanx symbol on his chest.

"Who the hell are you?", sonic demands.

"I am...", he says the dashes at Sonic grabbing him by his neck and holds him and says, "Mek'Orot."

Well, gotta end it here. enjoy it, happy 2015, and I'll try to get the next one out soon I hope.


	4. Chapter 4: The Military Catastrophe

Hey everyone Here is the next chapter hope you like it, I appreciate the love and I'll be sure make it all a good one for everybody. I don't own the Sonic Characters just the two OC's.

Mek'Orot, he was everything that Hell had described him. Sonic tries desperately tries to escape his death grip, but to no avail, all he could do is stare into his menacing eyes, he also noticed that the skin on his left eye has a scar. Mek'Orot flies up in the air and once again throws Sonic down into the same place, knocking him out cold.

"I'll have my time with you, just not yet.", He says menacingly.

Armed Government forces are alarmed and are being sent to his location.

Meanwhile back at the hangar, after Sonic was taken away.

"What the hell was that!?", Knuckles yells.

"That was him.", Hell replies.

"Get to the Tornado, now.", Tails yells

They head back to the Tornado and took off.

"How did you know it was him.", asked Tails.

"The DNA tracker read like so.", Hell says as she shows the team the DNA tracker, it shows the blip in the direction of where Sonic and Mek'Orot went, but rather than going to the Tornado with the rest of the team, she goes on her speed bike that is with her arsenal Case.

"What are you doing?", Tails asked.

"Someone has to stop the military from getting themselves killed.", She says as she speeds of to Downtown.

Tails and Knuckles take in the Tornado and Hell heads into another direction.

The army is on their way to make their move.

The Captain Know by his name "Hazard" gives his men a briefing.

"Alright gentlemen, we've got another one of those hedgehog freaks causing trouble again. We have not had a report for three years, also we have have reports that this maybe be the work of Sonic and another hedgehog whom was claimed deceased, but those are not confirmed as of yet. Any Questions?!"

"When are we going to kick some ass!?", says one of the soldiers.

"Soon enough boys, NOW LETS ROLL OUT!", The Captain gives his last his address.

Hell knows that she was running out of time, even though she was going full throttle on her speed bike, the military moves fast and they would arrive to Mek'Orot's location soon. She is speeding past traffic and possibly breaking every traffic law, but she knows that the military does not stand a chance against Mek'Orot. The DNA tracker, which is strapped to her belt, beeps rapidly. She wishes she never saw what was on it, because Mek'Orot was right above her.

"And where do you think you're going?", He says with a sinister tone while flying overhead.

"To get takeout, WHERE DO YOU THINK!?", Hell responds, following with a drifting stop.

She pulls out her MAC-11 and opens fire at him, but they seem to be bouncing off before they hit him and revealing a green translucent sphere.

' Damn , I forgot you have a shield', she thinks to herself.

She runs to him and attempts to punch him but catches it. She tries to pull back, but he has locked his hand. She throws another punch but the same thing happens. He then begins to slowly increase his grip, making her drop to her knees, smiling as he does it.

"I can't believe you're still looking for me.", Mek'Orot tells her. "Most people would have fled and hide, but no, you chose to pursue."

He takes her up to a near by building and makes her face the direction the armed forces are coming. Then puts he her on the building antenna and breaks certain pieces to have her tied up, restricting all movement.

"I want you to watch them hopelessly try to stop me, then...I will blow them all to Hell!", he makes his leave.

Then he leaves her as be makes his way to the military. She then procedes to wiggle her hand around her utility belt and manages to slip out a Liquid nitrogen pellet and uses her finger to toss it slightly behind her to slowly freeze the metal bars behind her.

The X Tornado was only minutes out from the armed forces.

"I figured that we meet her and him there.", Tails said.

"Yeah, but I think Hes coming to us, BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Knuckles yells as The green Hedgehog zooms past them causing them to spin out of control.

The X Tornado's right wings were torn off leaving Tails helpless to do anything to regain control over his aircraft. Just when Tails was about to eject himself and Knuckles, the aircraft came to a halt. Tails looked around, he realized that they're still in the air. Tails then looks around to see how was he still floating… he only sees sky and buildings.

"Knuckles, are you alright?", Tails asked.

"Yeah, but how are we still in the air?", Knuckles asked.

As if on que, The X-Tornado began to shake, something or someone is holding the craft. Holding was right, because the being, still holding the craft, showed himself from the front of the plane and rips off the cockpit cover. Knuckles felt fear unlike no other, it was that same exact creature he saw within his Nightmare, with that same menacing smile of his.

"Sorry for bumping into you gents, but I thought I'd get your attention.", Mek'Orot said. "I'm going to set you down and you'll have two choices, either run and help your other two friends: One is at an apartment building located at 1018 Salomon Ave. and the other at the second to last floor of Capitol Tower. Or join the armed forces in hopes of defeating me."

"Why give us a choice in the first place, when you can just kill us now?", Knuckles states.

"Now Where's the fun in that, when I want you all dead, I want all of you in one place, but I also like a game of chance- (Shots tired from a weapon)", He was interrupted by tails trying to fire the mind control device gun at his head but was blocked by his force field. Tails was now worried and so was his friend because the green hedgehog now apparently angry at being interrupted.

"You know, I was going to set you down nicely, but you've just tested my patience.", Mek'Orot says as he hold the X-Tornado like a paper airplane and throws it at the streets then flies off.

The craft comes crashing and scraping against the asphalt. It keeps going until it slows down right in front of a car. The two get out and began to evaluate their options.

"What in all of Mobius is he?! HE THREW US LIKE A CHILD THROWS A PIECE OF PAPER AT A TRASH BIN!", Knuckles yells, completely in fear and bewilderment at the sheer strength of their new enemy.

"Look I don't know what he is, where he came from, or how does he have so much power, what I do know is that Hell was right.", Tails said, trying his best not to freak out. "Look you go to the military and stop them while I go get Hell and Sonic."

Knuckles reluctantly agrees then runs as fast as he could to the armed forces, who are almost at their final destination. Tails flies to Hell's location. He ascends to the rooftop only to find a group of people complaining that their frozen shattered antenna is preventing them from watching their favorite programs.

"Looks like she found her way out.", He thinks to himself as flies off to avoid being blamed for the shattered antenna. "I better get Sonic now."

Knuckles finally gets to the military punches the ground to causing a minor earthquake that shakes their tanks and trucks to get their attention. The squadron stops and the Captain steps out to see what caused shock.

"You, are you Sonic the Hedgehog?", the Captain demands.

"Do I look blue to you!?", Knuckles yells.

"We've received reports of a hedgehog that caused an explosion at the military warehouse. And now I've received orders to take him down", The Captain tells him.

"It wasn't him!", Hell yells as she arrives on a small pink bike. "Don't worry I was gonna return it." she parks it and stands next to Knuckles. "It was a set up, to get your attention."

"Who the hell are you?", said the Captain

"Master sergeant Hell from Raven team of the 2nd division."

"Second division?", He says confused. "I thought they were all dead, killed in some sort of surprise ambush from unknown invaders two years ago-"

"THAT, doesn't matter, what matters is that the real enemy is coming and you have been set up by another enemy to fight this new one, but it'll be the death of you and your men! So you have to leave now!"

"Why should I believe anything you say?", the Captain stubbornly questioned.

A green flash passes by and stops behind them.

"Because the 'threat' is right behind you.", Mek'Orot said as he floats down to face the military.

They all turn their tank cannons towards him, unload every soldier armed with weapons such as rocket launchers, assault rifles, and medium machine guns. The Captain then reaches for the truck's megaphone

"You in the green, surrender now or we will open fire!", The Captain said.

"Pull back you idiots, you don't stand a chance!", Knuckles yells, but the Captain ignores his warning.

"Please, don't do this to yourselves.", Mek'Orot said.

"You have until the count of 5...4...3-(BANG)!", the Captain was inturrupted by a small green blast that hit him on the chest that was sent by Mek'Orot by snapping his fingers. He landed in his back, having felt like he was just hit by a car.

"You had until three", Mek'Orot said.

The Captain gets up and yells, "ALRIGHT BOYS, (cough), IMMOLATE THE BASTARD!"

"NO!", Hell yells but is grabbed by Knuckles to take cover.

Meanwhile at the rooftop of Capitol Tower, Tails find a hole passing the roof and the top floor and in the center is Sonic.

"Oh man, he really did a number on you didn't he.", Tails says as he flies down to help his friend.

As he was about to pull him out of the hole he hears distant gunshots, cannon fire, and explosions.

Back at the scene, the military empty all guns cannons and launchers at Mek'Orot, blasting him with everything they got. When the finally finish, they reload. And wait for the smoke and dust to clear. When it does, they couldn't believe what they were seeing, the shield that surrounds him left him unscathed, not even a scratch. He now frowns, and the Captain is now wishing he was just having a bad dream. Knuckles and Hell come out of cover only to see that the enemy is getting ready for his move.

He then smiles and says, "My turn".

He shoots a green energy beam and it destroys all tanks, then the soldiers began to shoot him again but only bounce off his shield. Mek'Orot then proceeds to punch them and with one punch he does a takedown and every next punch me ves to a new soldier. When he turns his attention to the trucks be blasts them and they explode. He then turns around in time to block Knuckles's punch with his arm, causing a shockwave that shattered nearby glass.

"Saw that coming.", He says smugfully.

Then Hell joins in as they both try to subdue him with hand to hand combat. Hell tries to do a flying kick take down, but he catches it and flings her to a building.

"HELL!", Knuckles yells but is soon choke held by Mek'Orot

"GIVE ME A REAL FIGHT!", he yells in his face then headbutts him, knocking him out cold.

That's **it for this chapter, sorry it took so long, got caught up in other things, hope you enjoy it. FROM**


End file.
